The Simplicity of a Child's World
by Kiseki-sama
Summary: When Shippo and Rin meet, they become fast friends. That means, of course, that their parents Kagome and Sesshomaru will be seeing alot of each other. When he discovers her situation and the kids start plotting, will it really be as simple as it seems?


**A/N: **I was attacked by this little plot bunny when I was babysitting today, marveling at the simplicity of a child's world. I got home and started typing. Dunno how far this will go, but we shall see. If you like it, please let me know. If I don't get a very good response, I might just give up on it. There will be a lot of child-like fluff, but a bit of adult themes, such as abuse and what-not. Fair warning. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome or anyone one of the much loved characters obviously… If I did, you think I'd be on a Fan Fiction site? xP

**(~~~*~~~)**

The Simplicity of a Child's World

Chapter One: And That Is That.

**(~~~*~~~)**

Her small hand tugged him forward, pulling the tall man forward as fast and her 5 year old legs would take her. "Come on Papa, we are going to be late."

He almost laughed as they rounded the corner of 1st street and Shikon Elementary School came into view. They had actually left home a good half-hour early, the eager little girl not giving him a moments peace until he agreed that it was time to leave. If it was possible, the strength of the child doubled and she picked up speed. "Rin, you will not be late, I promise." She looked back at him, rolling her eyes in a way that much reminded him of himself when he thought no one was looking. He smirked softly and chuckled. He should have known that she had seen him do it in the past. Rin was not like most children, she was so observant and insightful that listening to her speak, you would believe she was in her 30s, not only 5 years old.

"But I wanna be the first one there!" She broke into a skip as they entered the school yard, tugging on his arm with every hop. He only nodded as he allowed her to pull him into the building and down the hall to her new classroom. It was her first day of 1st grade and she couldn't be more excited. She pulled him up and down the little rows of desks until she found her name. "Look Papa! This is my desk! Rin Takahashi." She read proudly, setting her little white puppy-decorated backpack on her desk.

"So I see." He nodded. As they waited for the teacher to come in, Rin babbled about what she was excited to learn, how much fun she was going to have and how she was finally a big girl. As he pulled up a tiny chair and sat down, looking much like a giant in that little seat, he watched her and a small pain stabbed at his heart. _She is growing up so fast. Wasn't it just yesterday I adopted her? Her body fit in my hand, her head rested on my wrist. _He looked down at his palm, opening and closing his hand. _And now here she is in school, reading, writing… Am I going to lose her so soon?_ He was jolted out of his thoughts as Rin launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. He smiled into her raven hair. _No, not yet. She's still my little girl for now. And that's enough._

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes smiling just as much as her mouth was. "You looked like you needed a hug, Papa."

He chuckled softly. "That I did, Rin. That I did." And Sesshomaru was happy for that simple action. No matter how bad his day was at work or how much his half-brother drove him crazy, he knew he had Rin. She was his rock, the one person he loved in this world. And that was enough. At least, for now.

**(~~~*~~~)**

Kagome smirked as her son looked around the school with wide eyes. It was so much bigger than the preschool he had attended before they moved to the area 6 months ago. "This is my school?" He asked softly, taking her hand slowly.

"Yep, this is it. Don't worry Shippo, you'll make lots of friends and after you know your way around, it won't seem so big." She ruffled her son's flaming red hair and he smiled at her. She led him into the school and down the hallway, humming softly. Shippo was such a shy boy at first, but once he felt comfortable, his real personality would shine through. He was bold and independent, as well as smart and a bit of a prankster. But she wouldn't have him any other way. When she first saw him at the adoption agency, she was in love. The adoption process was long and she went through a lot of tissues, but it was all worth it. Now her little boy was starting school and it was a blaring truth she could not deny. But she could wait to think on it until she got back home and tried to find something to do to fill the gaping hole in her every day schedule now that her little boy was growing up. She shook her head and looked at him, smiling softly.

"This is my classroom Momma." Shippo said softly, taking a deep breath and walking inside. Kagome noticed the large man in the small chair as they walked in and had to fight to contain a giggle. It just looked so funny. He was handsome, she realized as she took a second look. Long silver hair cascaded from his head and puddle at the ground around the legs of the tiny chair. His eyes were a frozen topaz as he looked at her and nodded politely. He was obviously youkai and she could feel his power from across the room. The little girl with him was human with raven hair and chocolate eyes, much like Kagome. In fact, the resemblance was a bit surprising.

The cute little girl took one look at Shippo and her eyes lit up. She darted across the room and stuck her hand out to him. "Hi! I'm Rin, I'm in your class. What's your name? Wanna be friends?"

The handsome man chuckled as Shippo blushed. "Now Rin, you don't want to startle him."

Shippo took her hand and shook it, a shy smile growing on his face. "I'm Shippo. Sure, I'd love to be friends!" Rin squealed and drug him back to her desk, emptying her backpack to show him all her brand new school supplies. Luckily, Shippo's desk was right beside hers, so he sat down and did the same. Kagome watched them and smiled, placing her hands on her hips. She knew he'd make friends easily, it made her so proud. She turned her head and smiled at the handsome man as he approached her.

"Well, looks like they have become fast friends. I am Sesshomaru Takahashi, Rin's father." He held his hand out to her and her smile brightened.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Takahashi. I am Kagome Higurashi, Shippo's mother." She shook his hand, a light blush dusting her cheeks. _He looks a lot like Inuyasha…_

His smile widened a bit. "Please, call me Sesshomaru."

"As long as you call me Kagome." She winked and returned her attention back to the children as they both came running over.

"Guess what Papa? Shippo is my best friend now!" Rin cheered, hugging Shippo tightly.

Shippo nodded, his vibrant green eyes sparkling. "Rin is mine too!" They scrambled back to their desks, pulling out paper and color crayons to color with.

"Well, I guess that is that." Kagome chuckled, nodding.

"Ah, the simplicity of a child's world, eh?" Sesshomaru chuckled as well, his eyes taking on a new sparkle as he watched his daughter and her new friend color together. Kagome only nodded, her smile never dimming.


End file.
